


Dan And The Phan Tumblr Tag

by joinallthefandoms



Category: Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2089602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joinallthefandoms/pseuds/joinallthefandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is browsing through the Phan Tumblr Tag when Phil comes in and asks what he's doing. Smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dan And The Phan Tumblr Tag

"Dan? Bear, are you in here?" Phil's voice calls from outside Dan's bedroom. Dan looks up from the fanfiction he's reading, quickly takes his hand out of his boxers and feels his cheeks flush as Phil walks in on him.

"What are you doing?" Even though it's dark in the room, Dan can hear the smirk in Phil's voice.

"Oh, nothing, nothing," Dan quickly says. "Just on Tumblr," he adds, thinking himself too suspicious. Phil dismisses it with a shrug.

"Well, c'mon, I brought home some Japanese food," Phil beckons for Dan to follow him. Dan feels his blush deepen as his arousal only grows and responds to his boyfriend's voice. Damn him for being so hot and tall and dark and just Phil.

"Yeah, well, I uh.." Dan is unable to find the words to explain himself and curses himself for his awkwardness. Phil turns on the light to find his incredibly aroused boyfriend sitting on top of his bedspread, his cock struggling to free itself from the confines of his slightly damp boxers.

"Dan? What are you looking at?" Phil's voice is slightly accusatory. He and Dan only watch porn together, it was a pact they'd made months ago.

"Reading some fanfiction," Dan mumbles, not knowing why he's embarrassed. He and Phil have been dating since 2010 and are as close as two people can get. Not many people know they're dating, just close friends, a majority of YouTubers, and their families. Dan is a little too sensitive for their relationship to be made available for public consumption, so Phil always has to assure him that their love is strong and how can that be wrong?

"What kind?" Phil walks over to the bed and plops down next to his boyfriend. Fanfiction technically is porn but it's nothing to get fussy about, really.

"Phan," Dan answers, his cock trying to leap out of its cage and attack Phil. Even the most descriptive of fanfics don't do him justice: The way his dark hair is contrasted by his pale skin, his stormy blue eyes that sometimes change from sky blue to deep sapphire, his cute little nose, the irresistible curve of his lips...

Dan leans forward and connects their lips in a sweet kiss, one that tastes of rainbows and gold and makes him want to just keep his lips attached to Phil's all the time. Phil responds in earnest, tilting his head and deepening the kiss with tongue. It dances along Dan's bottom lip and he immediately grants entrance, allowing Phil's tongue to explore and probe and _ohmygod this boy will be the death of him_. Dan moans into the kiss as his erection is only encouraged by the sinful things Phil is doing. Phil can feel himself growing hard through his skinny jeans so he begins unbuttoning his shirt while still maintaining their kiss. Dan helps him eagerly, tearing and clawing at the fucking buttons that simply refuse to slide through their allotted holes.

Dan breaks the kiss so as to further their work. He makes quick work of Phil’s shirt as the older boy begins kicking off his shoes. Phil, too aroused to do much of a strip tease, tears off his jeans and his underwear. His throbbing member sprang up once it was released from its confines, slapping against his stomach and smearing precum all over the ivory skin of his stomach and chest.

Dan hurries to move his laptop to the bedside table as he strips of his precum-dampened boxers. He smirks at Phil and flashes his dimples as he discards the sodden underwear and retrieves a bottle of lube from his drawer. He hands it to Phil, connecting their lips in a fervor of lust and need. His cock is seeking friction and attention, but he refuses to touch himself until Phil allows him to. The dark haired man warms the lube in his hand and thrusts one and then a second finger into his boyfriend. The noise Dan makes when he brushes his prostate goes right to Phil’s cock, making it yearn to be buried inside him. Phil, despite being filled to the brim with desire and lust, is sure to adequately prepare Dan before ramming into him. He is slow and deliberate about his scissoring, and waits an entire minute before even adding the third finger.

“Please, Phil,” was Dan’s way of saying “Hurry up, you twat.”

“Okay, baby,” Phil’s voice has grown deep and hungry. Dan wants nothing more than to take their cocks in hand and pump, but Phil has made abundantly clear that he is the one to take care of getting him off. Dan comes by Phil’s hand, or Dan doesn’t come. It’s fucking _amazing._

Phil lines his lubed cock up with Dan’s hole and thrusts hard and deep, unable to contain his own arousal. Dan moans as he is filled by Phil’s large member. After just a few thrusts Dan can feel his balls tighten and his stomach muscles clench, but he wants them to do this in unison, so he fends off his orgasm by gripping his cock at the base. Phil, seeing that Dan is so close, pounds harder and deeper. He’s beginning to lose rhythm so Dan pushes back against his force, impaling himself on his boyfriend’s cock.

“Come for me, baby,” Phil moans, taking Dan’s cock in hand. He pumps in synchronization with his sloppy thrusts and these words are all Dan needs. Phil has barely touched his cock when he comes with a shout of his name. He moans wantonly as he is consumed by white-hot orgasmic bliss. The clenching of his muscles around Phil sends the older boy into a similar spiral. With a cry of Dan’s name, Phil rides out his orgasm.

As he slowly begins to come off his high, Phil pulls out of Dan’s hole with a pop. He reaches down, grabs a discarded shirt from the floor, and begins cleaning Dan’s come off his chest and stomach. Dan smiles lazily as Phil cleans them both off and then plops back down. They both lie on their sides and gaze lovingly and affectionately into each other’s eyes. Dan leans forward and connects their lips in a gentle but nevertheless passionate kiss. It’s nothing more than a peck, really, but even the smallest of kisses can ignite that fire in his stomach that is just so distinctly _Phil_. As he pulls away, their hands find each other and intertwine.

“So…” Dan says. “Japanese food?” Phil chuckles and steals another kiss before sitting up.

“Japanese food and anime?” He suggests, absentmindedly taking some pajama pants from Dan’s floor. They were originally his, anyway, but he’s always said that they look better on Dan.

“Just wannabe Asians, aren’t we, Phil?” Dan quotes a video they made so long ago. They should really do another AmazingDan video…

Phil chuckles as he pulls a shirt over his sex-ruffled ebony hair. Dan dresses in some shorts and a Pokemon shirt and takes his boyfriend by the hand. Together, they leave Dan’s room and embark on yet another night of laughs, anime, cuddles, and kissing.


End file.
